


Would You Still Love Me

by Bereus



Series: Self Destructive [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereus/pseuds/Bereus
Summary: “I love you.” He said in slight desperation as his free hand grasped their fingers, stringing them together so they held hands.His touch was gentle and warm, but it still burned their skin.“You don’t mean it.”His grip tightened, hands shaking, though his voice remained steady.“I do.”
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/You
Series: Self Destructive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Would You Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on making a part two, (Because I'm bad at writing happy endings and angst is fun) but here I am. I've been working on this all month. I've edited most of it, but if you spot any errors I would appreciate the feedback. I was at 10k words for a while but editing the gunk out kicked it back to around 4k haha. The fruits of my labors, gone in the wind.

“Why won’t they apologize to each other and go back to being friends? This is so dumb Mercie.” Annette complained to Mercedes as the two slowly inched forward in the dining hall line.

The two girls watched Y/n and Sylvain give the other the cold shoulder before sitting in their respective seats across from Byleth in the dining hall.

The two had been ignoring each other since Sylvain announced his engagement to the Blue Lions. While the other Blue Lion students had a decent understanding of what the fight had been regarding (supply closets were not soundproof), the details of what were said were unclear.

Annette pouted before glancing at Mercedes, hoping that the older girl would add her input on the situation. However, Mercedes didn’t return the look, instead keeping her eyes on the two in question with a small frown.

“Come now Annie, we shouldn’t push either of them to do something they aren’t ready to do.”

“Even if it’s for their own good?” Annette exclaimed, her pout turning into a deep frown as she stared up at the taller girl in confusion.

Mercedes nodded calmly before moving forward in the dining hall line. “It isn’t our place. The best thing we can do for Sylvain and Y/n is to be supportive. If they come to us for help then we can do something.”

The two girls gathered their food, thanking the kitchen staff before taking a seat next to Dedue and Ashe, who were watching the Professor who sat across from Sylvain and Y/n, further down the table.

“Someone should do something.” Ashe said in a worried tone, as the four continued to watch the two’s antics across the table.

“Why bother?” Felix scoffed as he sat down beside Annette. “It’s a waste of energy to get involved. Let them tire themselves out, they’ll get over themselves eventually.”

“I’m not so sure.” Ashe replied as they watched the awkward dinner exchange further down the table. Sylvain was chatting amisably to the Professor as Y/n stared down into their soup, a closed off expression on their face. The Professor had invited the two troubled students to dine with the in hopes they’d reconcile, though it appeared their efforts were going to be in vain.

“They’re acting like children.” Ingrid said with a furrowed brow as she sat down.

“Were they ever adults to begin with.” Felix muttered with a scowl as he stared down at his soup in disinterest.

“It is concerning. The longer this draws on the more it endangers not only them, but those around them in battle.” Dedue added.

“This has gone on long enough. I’ll have a word with the Professor to see what can be done.” Dimitri remarked with a small frown on his face. 

\--

Thus leading to the current situation of the Professor chewing out the two students in the Blue Lions Classroom.

Byleth stared at Sylvain and Y/n with a blank expression, giving away nothing as they folded their arms.

“What will it take for you two to cooperate?”

Y/n slouched down in their seat, their eyes cast downward as they sat solemnly.

“I’ve already tried mending things Professor. It’s not my fault Y/n refuses to even glance my way most of the time.” Sylvain provided nonchalant. 

Y/n’s blank stare turned into a deep frown as they slightly shook their head in frustration. 

“Seriously. What is it going to take for you to forgive me? I mean, it’s not only my fault we’re in this situation. Come ooooon Y/n. Talk to me.”

Y/n’s hands tightened into bawled fists, trembling as Sylvain continued to prod at them. 

When the only reply Sylvain was given was silence he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms before leaning back in his chair with a huff. The tightness in his jaw betraying his lackadaisical posture. 

A moment of awkward silence filled the classroom as Byleth’s eyes narrowed, both students straightening in their seats under the Professor’s piercing gaze. “if you both refuse to make amends or tell me what the argument was about, then you leave me no choice but to give to write the two of you up.”

Both students openly exclaimed their complaints but ceased when Byleth raised their hand.

“I’m not done.” Byleth spoke once the two had quieted down. “You’ll both be cleaning in the stables for a month. Together. No switching chores with anyone else. If either of you aren’t present then you will be written up and the punishment prolonged. You will stay on this schedule until you two are able to cooperate well enough to not be a liability to your classmates on missions.”

They paused for a moment, waiting to hear any protests. When none were voiced Byleth nodded and crossed their arms once more. 

“I’m not asking for you two to be friends again, but you _must_ get along enough that you can work together on missions. If not you will not only be harming your relationship with each other, but you will also be endangering others lives. It is human to fight and argue with one’s peers. As your Professor, I am here to help mediate the situation and offer guidance if asked. If you want to rekindle your friendship that is fine. If not that is your choice, but please be aware of the consequences.” 

Y/n gazed down at their feet, shame creeping up their throat the longer the Professor scolded them. That was the most they’d ever heard the Professor speak in one go. It might have been celebratory if not for the fact that they were being admonished.

Y/n resisted the temptation to pass a glance at the boy beside them. Afterall they had been the one to declare to Sylvain they weren’t going to speak with him until he figured out his priorities. In a way it was self serving pain because Sylvain was just as stubborn as them, neither of them knew when to give in. 

Y/n wondered if that made them a masochist but pushed away the thought as soon as it came. Swallowing they looked up from their shoes and turned towards the Professor.

“Yes Professor.” Sylvain and Y/n each responded solemnly when the teacher asked if they understood.

Byleth couldn’t help but sigh heavily. Jeralt wasn’t kidding when he’d said being a teacher was going to be a lot of work. They just hoped they were guiding their students towards the right path.

\--

Y/n hated cleaning the stables. 

It wasn’t as though they hated cleaning in general, as they often found the mindless task of weeding the gardens to be therapeutic. But cleaning the stables meant dealing with the horses. And Y/n was not a fan of horses. 

Granted Y/n didn’t hate _all_ animals. They enjoyed feeding the cats and dogs that beckoned them for food around the monastery and they could stand being in the same space as a Wyvern. Horses on the other hand, were large encompassing creatures that wouldn’t hesitate to step on Y/n. And feeding them treats wasn’t so much as liberating as it was terrifying. They feared they'd lose their hand every time they fed the creatures so much as a carrot. Therefore, every time the opportunity to switch someone chores was presented, Y/n took it. 

Ferdinand, who they often switched shifts with, took notice of this after a while and offered to ‘guide them in the noble pursuit of bonding with the majestic creatures’, much to Y/n’s displeasure. Though it was thanks to his persistence and Ingrid’s no nonsense attitude that Y/n was even able to step into the stables. 

Passing through the Knight’s dorm’s Y/n felt their stomach drop and any sliver of courage dissipate at the sight of Sylvain, who was currently brushing down Marianne’s favorite horse, Dorte. 

Y/n hesitated for a moment as pricks of dread rushed into their body, but they pressed on thanks to the Professor’s lingering threat to not switch their schedule with anyone else. They could get through this. They just had to get in and out with as little contact with Sylvain as possible. 

It seemed Sylvain felt the same as said man didn’t so much as cast a glance in Y/n’s direction as they made their way towards him. Good. The less they had to interact, the better. 

Wringing their fingers together Y/n felt the beginnings of doubt fester within.

They desperately wanted to make up with Sylvain. But the silence between them felt too broken to mend. Nevertheless, Y/n hated being at odds with Sylvain. 

Still, they had to respect his wishes in staying away, no matter how much it hurt to feel the gap between them grow wider. 

With that in mind Y/n grabbed a shovel and began to remove the soiled bedding in the horses stalls. While cleaning up horse droppings wasn’t exactly the best job to have during stable duty, Y/n would much rather clean up horse shit than maneuver said beasts out of their stalls and groom them. Having worked stable duty with Sylvain before, they were grateful that he had most likely considered this and started grooming the horses without being asked. 

Although stepping in a pile of manure wasn’t exactly ideal either. 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck on stable duty for a month.” Y/n cursed under their breath, speaking to no one in particular. Their nose scrunched up in the effort to not to breathe in the foul smell as they continued cleaning the pen. 

“Ah, they speak at last.” Sylvain cheered sarcastically as he led Dorte by the reins to their stall, latching the door before grabbing a broom to help clean the ground of stray hay and debris. 

Y/n frowned before settling the shovel’s tip on the ground, the metal reverberating from the force of the motion. “I wasn’t talking to you specifically.”

Sylvain quirked an eyebrow, shifting until he was leaning on his broom. His expression nonchalant. “Oh? Then please tell me who was it you were chatting up? The horses?”

“They make better company than you.”

“You wound me Y/n.” He spoke dramatically, resting a hand on his chest in feint agony.

Y/n snorted before continuing their chores, the only sound in the area being the motion of stray debris being cleaned away, and the horses occasional shuffle. For the first time in two weeks the silence between Y/n and Sylvain wasn’t suffocating. 

“Well. No matter what spectator you’re talking to...It’s always good to hear your voice.”

Y/n turned to face Sylvain, but paused as they had to take a moment to stomp down on the butterflies that filled their stomach as Sylvain’s brown eyes locked with their own. It’d been a moment since they’d seen him face to face, making it hard not to fidget under his eyes.

Thankfully they were able to regain composure as they shook themselves out of the small flushed trance before walking themself over to the tall man, their eyes peeling away from Sylvain’s form to stare out the stable door. Sadly it was too far to make a break for it. 

“As if you have the right to joke about this.” Y/n started. “You’re the one who told me to keep my distance, so that’s what I’ve been trying to do. But you. Argh. You’re so frustrating!” 

They let out a frustrated huff before jabbing the shovel into the ground. “You tell me to go away, but you’ve been pestering me nonstop like a dog begging for food at the table. So which is it? And you’ve been telling everyone you want to work things out, but this is the first time we’ve had a real conversation alone in weeks! What’s that all about!”

Sylvain stared at them for a moment, the smile washed off his face as he considered their words. At last he spoke. “I do want to work things out between us. You’re not being fair Y/n. How am I supposed to fix our relationship if you won’t even look at me. ” 

“I do want to work things out with you, Sylvain” They spoke firmly, their grip on the shovels handle tightening. “But I don’t think that’s going to be possible with how things are right now.”

“Because I’m getting married?”

“I wouldn’t be so upset if you were getting married if it was your decision.” Y/n responded with an edge in their voice. 

The sound of feet shuffling alerted them to Sylvain walking closer, broom discarded against a horse’s door stall. “But it _was_ my decision. Why _does_ it bother you so much that I’m getting married? Are you jealous? Is that why?”

Y/n opened their mouth in shock as they slowly turned their head to gawk up at him in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable.” They spoke slowly in shock. “We’ve known each other for years, and the only reasoning you can come up with for me being upset with you is that you think I’m _jealous?!_ Have you _listened_ to a single word I’ve said to you?” 

They paused and closed their eyes before taking a deep breath. They couldn’t start another fight like this. They couldn’t let it end how it had before.

When Y/n finally felt calm enough to not strangle Sylvain, they looked up at him again. Their next words coming out with practiced patience that could only rival Mercedes. “You’re the one who told me I needed to be more realistic, so fine, I will, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Sylvain snorted as he leaned over them, Y/n’s neck craning upwards in an effort to keep eye contact. “You don’t have to marry this girl. And you know it. But you’re going to because you’re a coward who would rather go along with what his parent’s say rather than make his own decisions. You would rather settle for someone in an arranged marriage than risk falling in love and letting them break your heart.” 

Sylvain’s face remained smooth as Y/n spoke, never giving away his emotions or thoughts. His voice remained level. “Nobles don’t have the luxury of marrying for true love unlike commoners like yourself. Marriage for us isn’t based on flowery words and devotion. A nobleman takes a bride to secure their dowry and produce offspring. As the future Margrave it’s my responsibility to maintain security over the lands north of Faerghus by keeping bandits out and keeping vigilant watch over the Sreng region that threatens us up north.” The words sounded practiced, as though they had been drilled into Sylvain’s head repeatedly since youth.

“You don’t honestly expect me to believe that do you? Your family is well enough off already. And when Dimitri gets on the throne, the situation in Faerghus will improve! Getting married to someone you don’t love won’t fix the situation. You’ll regret it in the long run.” Y/n countered calmly. “You’re being a coward. You talk big game about hating crests and how they’ve ruined your family life. But when the opportunity to change that reality is presented in front of you, you’re too afraid to take it. You know just as well as I do that you have the power to marry whoever you want.”

They took a step closer. “You can’t hide behind your past anymore, not if you want to move forward.” 

Sylvain didn’t respond immediately. Instead choosing to weave his fingers through his red locks and pull on them in frustration.

“I should marry whoever I want, huh? Even if they’re a commoner, like yourself?” Sylvain spat out patronizingly.

“You can marry someone you love and still be a dedicated Lord. It shouldn’t matter whether or not they have a crest.” Y/n responded calmly. 

“Commoner or Noble,” Sylvain spoke softly, his eyes lit with desperation and pain. “No matter who I marry, they’re only going to say yes because I have a crest and pretty pedigree. They could care less about me as a person. That’s just the way things are. How could I ever trust someone enough to believe they want me for me? But if you really think that I’m just being a coward, then tell me. Would you care this much about me if I wasn’t born with a crest? If I didn’t have a drop of noble blood, would you still love me?

Y/n swallowed hard. “You’re not being fair, Sylvain.” 

Sylvain gripped their shoulders tightly. His voice barely a whisper, warm breath brushing against Y/n’s face. “How’s it not fair.”

Y/n looked away from Sylvain’s face, crossing their arms, lowering their gaze until it rested on the golden thread of his jacket. “We can’t go back and forth with hypothetical scenarios. You have noble blood in you, and I don’t. I’m not going back on what I said, but I know that I’m personally not fit for that lifestyle. I wasn’t raised with all the propriety required to be involved in noble society. That’s not me.”

Sylvain moved one hand off their shoulder, bringing it up until it rested on their cheek, gently turning Y/n’s face to face his. “You said it’s more important to love the person you marry rather than base it all on status. But now you’re saying you wouldn’t be a good fit. You’re being hypocritical.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Y/n whispered, ignoring the warmth spreading on their face from the contact, they refused to make eye contact with the man. 

“I love you.” He said in slight desperation as his free hand grasped their fingers, stringing them together so they held hands.

His touch was gentle and warm, but it still burned their skin.

“You don’t mean it.”

His grip tightened, hands shaking, though his voice remained steady.

“I do.”

Y/n looked up, wanting nothing more to believe Sylvain. But as they gazed into his eyes, they felt the gaze of a predator ensnaring it’s prey rather than a lover. “How would I ever be able to fully trust you Sylvain? You shower flowery words to every girl who so much as glances at you.”

They weren’t expecting the raw pain that flashed over Sylvain’s face. “I know I’ve messed up. But I do love you. I mean it.”

Sylvain was full of flowery insincere words that led women to his bedroom.

Y/n took a shaky breath in an attempt to ground themselves once more. “Then prove it to me.”

Disappointment bloomed in their chest as Sylvain grasped their cheeks before pressing his lips to theirs. 

If Sylvain thought he could get Y/n to bend by kissing them he was wrong. This hadn’t been what they meant. They wanted him to prove that he loved them through his actions, by taking care of himself, and being devoted rather than a philanderer.

Which is what they would’ve said, yet the words refused to come out.

Instead Y/n’s hands bunched around the clothes on Sylvain’s back, effectively crumbling the fabric. Sylvain tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Wrapping an arm around their waist, drawing them even closer, Y/n was sure he could hear their heartbeat with how loudly it pounded in their chest. 

It was the first kiss they’d ever had.

His lips were warm and he smelled like hay from the horses. Vaguely they recognized the sound of the shovel they’d previously been holding fall to the ground with a loud clang though further thoughts were covered by the innate desire to kiss him back.

Having never kissed someone before, they couldn’t help but admire how warm Sylvain was. They wanted to stay there and soak up all his warmth. Never return to the world outside of the one the kiss had built. As Sylvain had a reputation as a philanderer they always imagined that he was a decent kisser, and he was. But it wasn’t what Y/n had expected. 

It felt wrong. Forced.

Sylvain may have been kissing them which made their heart flutter within their chest, but even with the ferocity in how he kissed them, it was clear his heart wasn’t in it. The kisses he left were fueled by anger and hatred, all lacking the genuine affection Y/n craved from him. 

It felt like he’d swallow them whole if they submitted, even if only for a second. 

Mustering up what courage they had left, Y/n gently grabbed Sylvain’s shoulders and broke the kiss, their lips letting out a soft popping sound as the two separated.

Y/n shifted a few paces away, their face flush as they tried to regain some composure. They thought they saw a brief pang of hurt flash on Sylvain’s face, but a smile quickly covered his lips. 

It didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean for this to happen. That’s not what I meant when I..” 

Guilt flooded Y/n’s body. They shouldn’t have done that. They never should’ve kissed him back. Sylvain was used to women throwing themselves over him to get into his bed. They’d never meant to let things escalate to this level. 

How would he ever be able trust them again?

Sylvain tilted his head, the forced smile still on his lips. “What? I thought you wanted me to prove myself to you. Honestly Y/n, what do you want from me? I’d hoped for better from you… But I guess in many ways you’re just like the others huh.” His expression turned bitter as he looked away. 

“If that’s the kind of person you think I am then you don’t know me.” Y/n responded unable to keep the hurt out of their voice. Their lips felt swollen.

“No. I know plenty of girls like you. All looking for the thrill of dating a high born noble with a crest. But after a while, they always want me to change. Be loyal to them and them alone. Though I suppose if it was you, I wouldn’t mind. So what do you say. Do you still think I’m being unfair. Would you be willing to be married to someone as unfaithful as me?”

Sylvain waited for the slap that always came after a fight from a girl he was dating, at the very least there would be some tears. Instead he felt the palm of Y/n’s hand gently rest against his chest, their eyes cast to the side as they clenched their hands into his button up shirt.

“Watch what you say. Next time I won’t forgive you. I’m not just a tool for you to use and discard. You can’t just kiss me to prove a point Sylvain.” Y/n said in a brittle voice before gently pushing Sylvain away from them. The force behind their push wasn’t hard, still he took a step back anyways.

Sylvain gazed down at them. He had expected worse to be honest. Their eyes locked together, Y/n’s mouth wobbling into a frown. 

Somehow not being slapped hurt more.

When Sylvain didn’t respond Y/n fidged for a moment, briefly bringing their fingers up to their swollen lips for a moment as if trying to understand the sensation before lowering their hand and returning their gaze to Sylvain, false casualness in their tone. “Um anyways, the bells are going to ring soon. I’ll report back to the Professor. It’ll be quicker with just one of us making the report.”

“Yeah… Okay.”

Y/n nodded back and gave a small wave goodbye. “Yeah..Same to you. Also watch out, Dorte’s about to bite your hair.”

Sylvain gave a short lived look of confusion before said horse dipped down to nibble on his red locks. Sylvain let out a ‘hey’ before he ducked down to avoid further acts of violence to his hair. Scowling up at the horse, he gave the beast a questioning look before fixing his hair. When he turned back around he was met with an empty stable. Y/n nowhere in sight.

“And you call me a coward.” He muttered under his breath as he picked up the discarded shovel and placed it back on the rack along with his broom. 

\----

Usually when Sylvain broke a girl’s heart he didn’t feel that bad. Perhaps for a moment he would acknowledge the guilt he felt when they cried out they hated him as tears escaped their eyes. But his guilt had never lingered this long before. He summed it up to having a history of friendship with Y/n and prayed to the goddess that the throbbing regret in his chest would disappear soon enough.

Not that he expected the goddess to answer his plea. She’d never answered before.

Hours after him and Y/n had completed their shift at the stables, he found himself sitting on a bench in one of the open courtyards near the dining hall, the courtyard painted in rich golden hues as the sun set for the day. 

“Hello Sylvain.” Mercedes called out to him in greeting, breaking his train of thought.

“Hey Mercedes! You’re looking as wonderful as ever. How can I help you today?” He cheered in greeting as the big sister of the Blue Lions approached him with a friendly smile.

“Actually Y/n asked me to pass on a message that if I saw you, I should let you know that they’d like to see you for a moment. I’m guessing that they have something important to say. I believe they’re in their dorm room right now.”

That was surprising to hear.

“Oh. Okay. Thanks Mercedes. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me.” Sylvain said with a coy smile.

“Oh it was no trouble at all Sylvain! I’m afraid I can’t stay and chat however. I made plans to meet with Annie so we could doll up Ingrid. Annie wanted to test some make up we bought at the market the other day.”

“I can’t wait to see the end result Mercedes.”

Mercedes chuckled before waving goodbye to Sylvain as he made his way to the dorm area. 

She didn’t so much as turn when Annette popped her ginger head out from behind the corner of the hedges. Skipping to Mercedes side, Annette gave her a side eye and a confused pout.

“What happened to staying out of it?”

Mercedes turned to smile at Annette as the two walked to the dining hall where their prey (Ingrid) most likely resided. “Well there’s nothing wrong with a slight nudge in the right direction.”

“Whatever you say Mercie…”

\---

Sylvain stood outside their door longer than he would’ve admitted to anymore. Though he eventually gathered his courage and knocked on it. He heard shuffling on the other side and a muffled ‘one moment please!’ before steps approached the door and opened it, revealing Y/n. Their hair was askew suggesting they’d been laying down. 

Sylvain gave a small awkward wave. “Hey. Mercedes said you were looking for me?”

Y/n tilted their head in confusion, lips slightly parted in surprise. “That’s weird.” They paused for a moment before coming to a conclusion as they opened the door further. “Do you want to come in?” They gestured inside their room, turning sideways so Sylvain could move past them into the room. 

Sylvain shuffled in quickly, grateful they didn’t have an audience outside the dormitory that would spread gossip if they saw the two together entering Y/n’s room.

Y/n shut the door behind them softly before slowly turning to face Sylvain. The two sat in silence, unsure of what to say to the other. Eventually Y/n spoke first.

“I wanted to see you... so I could apologize. I hurt you, and while that was never my intention, I said cruel things to you.”

“Nah it’s okay. I deserved it. I owe you an apology myself. I’m sorry...Really, I am. I know you’re just looking out for me and I took my own issue’s out on you. It wasn’t ok for me to kiss you without your permission. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me one day for that.”

Y/n opened their mouth to say reply but visibly hesitated. Sylvain rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited anxiously. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you. I just want you to be happy. And if you think you will be happy going through with this arranged marriage.. then, I want to support you. But. I took some time to think about what you said, and you’re wrong.” Y/n looked up at Sylvain in earnestness, their voice thick with an emotion Sylvain couldn’t decipher. 

“All the stuff you said about no one being able to love you without your crest or nobility. You’re wrong.” They said as they shook their head lightly. Their hands reaching out to clasp over Sylvains as they spoke. “If you really love someone. It’s simple. You deserve something amazing. You deserve love. I know you’re afraid of being alone or used...But I’ll be there. And I’ll remind you as many times as it takes that you’re worth it. You don’t have to settle.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that. He glanced down from their face to their joined hands, a gentle smile spreading on his face. The first words that came out of his mouth surprised even him. “I broke off the arranged marriage.”

Y/n blinked in surprise, their mouth forming an O shape. “Oh.” Their shock quickly dissipated into a smile as they unlinked their hands over Sylvains to instead wrap their arms around him in a tight embrace. They didn’t know what to say so they buried their head into his chest to hide their smile. 

“Since I’m now single, does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want without having to feel guilty about it?”

He laughed as Y/n looked up at him with a scowl.

“Too soon?” 

“Yes too soon! Way to ruin the moment Sylvain.” They laughed as they moved far enough away to stare up at him with a playful smirk, their arms still locked around each other.

“My bad, my bad.”

The two grinned at each other before breaking away from the hug.

There was still much that needed to be said, and much that lay between them that was unsaid. But for the moment, things were okay, and the two’s relationship was on the road to recovery. 

And for the moment, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with you the whole reason I decided to write this sequel was because I couldn't fit an angry kiss in the first. Don't know how successful I was but eh. I tried.
> 
> To those who care I don't know if I'll have this end here or add one more chapter (In the timeskip). I may just make this a series of moments in Sylvain's relationship with the Reader. And if so I'll update that less frequently, I'm planning on branching out from Sylvain (I'm sorry my lovely boy)
> 
> While writing this I've been having a lot of crap going on in my real life and it just isn't letting up so I'm sorry if that made the story disjointed. I'll go back and edit it better later. 
> 
> If you feel inclined than please drop a kudo's or comment!!! they're big motivators for me to keep writing. Either way thank you so much for reading to this point! You all make me smile and make my day brighter :)


End file.
